


hair cut

by qunnyv19



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro butuh potong rambut. — Zoro/Robin</p>
            </blockquote>





	hair cut

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Zoro/Robin  
> Warning: Fluuuuuuuuuuuufffff. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Sepertinya kau butuh potong rambut, Zoro.”

Zoro mendengus. Robin terlihat tak terpengaruh dengan respon Zoro dan tersenyum simpul, kemudian dia menumbuhkan tangan di tempat mereka menaruh alat-alat untuk memotong rambut. Biasanya memang dia dan Usopp yang memotong rambut para kru Topi Jerami, sehingga dia tau persis tempatnya.

Robin menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, menatap lurus-lurus pada Zoro yang duduk di hadapannya. Zoro bergeming, tak berkomentar apa pun ketika gunting yang diambil Robin sudah berada di atas meja.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka masih berdiam, dan pada akhirnya Zoro membuka suara—dengan nada kalah dan bosan, “Ya sudah.”

Dengan cepat Robin mengambil gunting yang ada di meja dan menumbuhkan kedua tangannya di tengkuk Zoro, lalu memotong rambut Zoro dengan kasual, seolah sudah biasa dan sudah terbiasa. Kebetulan Sanji datang untuk memberikan camilan kepada Robin, dan dia langsung menggerutu sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

“Robin-chwan, kalau mau potong rambut si Marimo tolol ini, sebaiknya pakai gunting rumput saja.”

Zoro menaikkan alisnya dan memberi komentar sarkastis, “Ha-ha-ha. Lucu sekali, Koki Mesum. Enyah dari pandanganku sekarang juga.”

Robin tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi dia tertawa dengan elegan dan masih memotong rambut Zoro dengan hati-hati dan halus dengan kedua tangan yang tumbuh di tengkuk Zoro. Sanji mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti ‘Shitty Marimo’ sebelum dia berbalik dan segera pergi ke dapur.

Zoro memperhatikan bagaimana helaian rambut hijau yang pendek-pendek jatuh ke pangkuannya atau di atas kapal, atau diterbangkan angin. Zoro juga memperhatikan bagaimana tangan Robin bisa begitu fleksibel, dengan luwes memotong rambut Zoro tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi tegang—dia terlihat tenang, wanita itu.

“Sudah,” kata Robin setelah rambut Zoro sudah pendek seperti biasa, dan tangan-tangan di tengkuknya lenyap seketika dengan gunting yang tadi sempat memotong rambutnya. Zoro menepuk-nepuk bahu dan pahanya, lalu menyunggingkan senyum terima kasih pada Robin, dan berbalik pergi.

.

[fin]

.

**Author's Note:**

> pernah baca kalau yang motong rambut kru SHP itu Usopp sama Robin
> 
> nyahahaha yasudah--


End file.
